Danny Phantom
Danny Fenton is the main protagonist of the series of the same name, Danny Phantom. His parents research ghosts, and one of their inventions, a ghost portal, didn't work. Danny was dared by his friend Sam to go inside it, and when doing so accidentally turned it on, giving him ghost powers. He can fly, turn invisible and fight ghosts such as Vlad Plasmius, Box Ghost, and other ghost villains. Appearance Powers & Abilities Human-Ghost Physiology: Danny possesses various superhuman attributes as a result of his unique physiology. He can freely use a variety of supernatural powers. He possesses most of his supernatural powers in both of his forms but uses them more freely in his ghost form. The only exceptions are that Danny cannot utilize his supernatural physical abilities in his human form (with the exceptions of his durability, reflexes and accelerated healing) or his Spectral Manipulation. Also, other ghosts can sometimes overpower him and impose his powers (or lack thereof) until he can regain full energy and fight back. Transformation: Danny is able to transform from human to ghost and vice versa at will. His transformation into ghost form will often be accompanied by his signature phrase, "I'm going ghost!" or "Going ghost!", then two blue-white rings that appear respectively around his waist and move in opposite directions of each other while transitioning him to his ghost form. Due to his transformation he can use all of his ghost powers. *'Invisibility': Danny is able to turn invisible. When invisible, Danny cannot be seen by human eyes or scanning devices. It is quite common for Danny to make only a part of his body invisible. Danny can make other people and objects invisible with him, provided that he is in physical contact with them. He can make himself invisible while in human form. While invisible he is still tangible, unless he also turns himself intangible. Though he cannot be seen, he may be felt by other senses, be it by touching, smelling or hearing. *'Intangibility': When intangible, Danny becomes untouchable, allowing him to pass through almost every objects as if the objects weren't there. He can also make other people and objects intangible when in physical contact with them. It is said to cause a slight tingly sensation. People can still see him when he is intangible unless he turns completely invisible as well. He can become intangible while human. While he can fly through just about anything in the human world, in the Ghost Zone, objects obstruct him just as they do humans in the human world. He can, however, transform back into his human form and pass through the objects there. He can, respectively, phase through lasers, fire and ecto-energy blasts, except for the energy blasts from Valerie's weapons. This power was of the hardest for Danny to handle at first, as he passed through objects without realizing, even after having his powers for a month. This power may be linked to his emotions, as when Danny get nervous some parts of his body or clothes will turn intangible. *'Fly': Danny can fly through the air, sometimes at considerable speeds and heights, completely ignoring gravity. He often uses this in combat, but sometimes will do it just for fun and relaxation. Danny can fly in his human form, as Vlad although is only for a few seconds. **'High Speed Flight': His top speed is targeted around 112 mph, though he most likely had gotten faster since then. **'Ghost Tail': When floating or flying, his bottom half will sometimes turn into a wispy tail. *'Overshadowing': Danny can overshadow a human being, an animal, or an inanimate object from within by phasing completely into the subject's body, allowing him to completely control that person's actions. When overshadowed, the subject keeps his or her original form, but his or her eyes turn green and the voice will often alter. Danny can still use his powers of flight, intangibility, invisibility and ghost rays while overshadowing someone. The subject has no memory of what he or she did while being overshadowed. It can slightly influence the overshadowed afterwards based off what the ghost said while overshadowing them. He can also overshadow another Half-ghost or at least one of their duplicates like he did with Vlad's duplicate. Danny cannot overshadow a person or a ghost if he is not fully concentrated, or if he is taken out of the overshadowed by anti-ghosts gadgets. Also, Danny cannot overshadow, someone with enough willpower to stop him. **'Software Fusion/Data Form': Not exactly technopathy as well, but Danny can introduce himself into a computer software or more likely a computer video game and possess his own avatar, becoming part of the game itself. Just like Technus, Danny's ghost powers and his avatar's powers get all combined. He can also change the appearance of his avatar. This power can also be an ability to become data just like Technus does. When Danny transforms into his ghost form, he had the Fenton helmet on which may have helped him get into the game. **'Dream Invasion': Danny is able to get inside other people's dreams to see and interact within them, by overshadowing them. *'Ghost Ray': Danny's ghost ray is a green ectoplasmic blast with a white line in the middle that usually comes out of the palm of his hand, although he can also blast energy from his backside. He shot a green ghost ray that turned white and more powerful due to his anger, this implies that he gets stronger with it. However, he gets strong enough to shoot white ghost rays with a green line in the middle. **'Ecto-Energy Strike': Danny has the ability to enhance his physical attacks with his ecto-energy by channeling the ecto-energy through his fists in order to enhance the strength of his physical attacks. **'Ecto-Energy Ball': Danny usually tends to concentrate and release his ecto-energy, shaped like a sphere of different sizes. He creates a small-sized to large-sized energy sphere, then he fires it at his opponents. **'Flashing Energy Ball': Danny is able to create an ecto-energy ball that explodes in front of his enemies, releasing a great amount of light in order to distract and blind his enemies. **'Ecto-Energy Waves': Danny uses this power to protect himself from Nocturne's attack. **'Explosive Ecto-Energy Disk': Danny can put his Ghost rays' energy into a concentrated ecto explosive disk. **'Explosive Ecto-Energy Rings': Danny can shoot explosive energy rings. **'Super Ghost Ray': Danny can single handed or two handed fire a powerful ghost ray that can totally vaporize any ghost and destroy the area nearby. *'Light Projection': He can project green light from his hands by using his ecto-energy. *'Ecto-Energy Cut': Danny can concentrate his natural ecto-energy in his hands, which allows him to cut through objects as hard as steel. *'Repulsion Field': Danny can expel a large amount of ecto-energy from all his body in order to repel his enemies, similar to his Aural projection, but with much more power. He always uses this power every time he is surrounded by too many enemies at once. *'Ectoplasmic Energy Shield': Like his blasts, Danny's shield is green. It ranges from a full dome, to a small square or circle. His shield can withstand blasts from powerful ghosts like Vlad, Danni and Vortex. **'Reflective Shield': Performing a gesture with his hands, Danny is able to create a planar shield with the ability to reflect any energy attack back to its user. *'Duplication': After seeing Vlad do it, Danny spends much of the series trying to master Duplication, the power which allows one to duplicate themselves. Danny manages to properly use it, when he was fighting the Executioner Ghost and he easily split himself in 2 (though just for a second). Even then, he cannot properly hold it, showing he has yet to master this power (though he did pull it off with the Ecto-Skeleton). *'Cryokinesis': Cryokinesis allows Danny to radiate cold energy from his body, cold energy waves as well as generate and manipulate ice. His ghost sense is a more subtle manifestation of this power. When he uses this ability, his eyes turn blue and is outlined in blue energy instead of being usually green. **'Ghost Sense': Danny subconsciously alerts himself of the presence of nearby ghosts. A blue mist comes out from his mouth and sometimes makes him shiver. This is literally the first power he used in the series. **'Explosive Snowball': Danny can merge his Cryokinesis with his ghost rays in an explosive snowball, filled with ecto-energy. **'Freezing Snowball': Danny can generate a snowball that freezes everything it hits instantly. **'Cold Energy Shield': Danny can create ghost shields made of cold energy to protect himself from fire attacks. **'Freezing Touch': Danny can freeze people by touching them. He can also do this from the inside out. **'Cryokinetic Constructs': Danny can create tools, objects and weapons, out of ice. **'Ice Hand Blasts': Danny can shoot beams of icy energy from his hands. **'Freeze Vision': Danny can emit beams of ice energy from his eyes. **'Temperature Resistance': This ability also gives him an increased resistance to low and high temperatures. *'Ghostly Wail': Danny's unique ability to generate an extremely powerful wail from one's vocal cords and mouth (like a sonic scream with a ghostly moaning at the same time). The sonic waves are made of pure ecto-energy that can cause great damage to ghosts, humans and tangible matter. It is also effective against multiple targets, or against a very powerful enemy, and almost nothing can withstand this attack. One side affect is that it drains Danny's powers when he uses it, so he soon returns to human form after. Although, he seems to have become powerful enough to overcome this. *'Superhuman Strength': The exact amount Danny can lift (press) is never stated, but an educated guess would be somewhere between 10 to 30 tons. He is strong enough to rip reinforced titanium without much difficulty, as well as throw the dragon ghost, and knock it to the ground with one punch. Holds up a school bus full of kids with no strain. *'Superhuman Resistance': While human, Danny can withstand many hits and blows that would cause injure to any normal teenager. In his ghost form, Danny's body is incredibly resistant to damage. His ghost tissues and bones are considerably harder and more resistant to physical injury than those of an ordinary human. **'Pain Tolerance': He also demonstrated a high threshold for pain. *'Superhuman Stamina': While human, Danny has the same stamina as an average 15 year old teenager. In his ghost form, Danny's musculature produces almost no fatigue toxins during physical activity. He can physically exert himself at peak capacity for hours before fatigue begins to impair him. He can also perform physical activity for really long periods of time without getting tired till hours later. His virtually inexhaustible stamina enables him to exert himself at peak capacity for hours, and possibly days. *'Superhuman Agility': In his ghost form, Danny's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete, therefore he possess agility beyond that of a normal human being. He can effectively dodge attacks, swing from things easily, sprint, do back-flips and numerous other gymnastic, athletic and martial implements with little effort. *'Superhuman Reflexes': When Danny is in his human form, he is slightly faster, more agile, and has the same reflexes then that of the finest human athlete. While being ghost, he has drastically enhanced reaction speed, being able to dodge punches and other kind of attacks with ease. One of his best displays of reflexes and agility is when he dodges the pendulums traps inside Pariah Dark's castle. *'Superhuman Equilibrium': Probably due to his flight ability, Danny has the ability to achieve a state of perfect equilibrium in any position imaginable. He seemed able to adjust his position almost by instinct, which enables him to balance himself on a scythe, balanced on a rope at great high and perfectly walk on a wall like if its the floor. *'Enhanced Speed': Capable of moving and running at speeds far faster than an Olympic athlete, but he is not on par with powered speedsters. *'Regenerative Healing Factor': Danny is capable of healing at much greater speeds than that of an ordinary humans. He has proven capable of healing from slashes and puncture wounds within a matter of seconds, minutes or hours depending on how injured he is, and even his suit appears to regenerate sometimes. In his human form, his healing rate is also enhanced, even though it is weaker than in his ghost form. It is unknown if he can regenerate missing limbs. *'Paranormal Immunity': As a half ghost, Danny is resistant or totally immune to several attacks or effects from ghost powers. When Ember's music could not affect him until she got more powerful, and he was immune to Spectra's ghost illness. He may also be immune to some earth diseases except for the common cold. *'Ghost Stinger': An attack that utilizes ecto-energy in an electric form. *'Teleportation': Danny has apparently teleported on a few occasions. He briefly disappears from sight and reappears in another location a short distance away. *'Spectral Body Manipulation': Danny has the ability to manipulate the shape of his body. The most common instance of this power is the tail that often replaces his legs when he's flying or hovering. He has also transformed into a blue mist and elongated and twisted his midsection, as well as caused holes in every part of his body. **'Spectral Tail': Danny's lower body will revert into a typical ghost tail of intangible matter. He uses this ability most often to allow himself to move faster through the air. Danny has known how to do this since he first learned how to fly. **'Spectral Body Split': Danny can force his body to split in half along the midsection, the two halves remaining connected with a trail of spectral matter. He uses this ability mostly to dodge oncoming attacks. He can also separate his body in half without any connection but only for a few seconds, and it seems to be an unconscious act. **'Spectral Body Stretch': Danny usually stretches his midsection to avoid energy blast from an enemy. **'Spectral Body Ring': This ability is nearly the same as the Spectral Body Split, except that the trail of ghost matter that ties his body halves together forms a ring. **'Superhuman Flexibility': Due to his ability to manipulate his body he is able to bend and twist his far beyond the normal limits of human physiology. *'Telekinesis': Visible only in the form of green energy emanating from his hand and the subject of the telekinesis; his ability allows him to fully lift and manipulate objects in any way his mind can think of. *'Aural Projection': Danny calls for a massive amount of spectral energy, sending out a wave of white light that repels any nearby enemy ghosts, sending them flying away from him. It takes the shape of his transformation rings, but does not transform him. This may be an outward manifestation of his feelings. *'Power Augmentation': Danny has the ability to momentarily increase his physical strength by using his ecto-energy. When holding back the Fright Knight's sword with his hands, Danny was able to garner enough strength in order to fling the Knight over his shoulder. When he does this, his aura started glowing brighter. He also used this power when he was trapped in an ectoplasmic goo web. *'Wall Walking': Danny can stand on, as well as walk along vertical and horizontal surfaces, such as walls and roofs. Though he is held against them by gravity due to his existing outside of earthly physics. *'Back Slide': Danny can zip along a surface in one direction without moving his legs. *'Vacuum Resistance': Danny can be in outer space without using an astronaut suit and not be affected by stardust or cosmic radiation, though he still needs a helmet so he can breathe since he does not have the ability of self-sustenance. *'Ghost Flame': Danny can create green fire balls made of ectoplasm. *'Exorcism': Danny is able to separate Dash from the ghost powers/form that possess him with simply using his hand. He also separates Paulina using a ghost ray; he can do this by overshadowing the person. *'Underwater Breathing': Danny can breath and talk under water, via unknown means. Indomitable Will: Danny (as a human or as a ghost) has a very strong will. Danny is always helping people and he is willing to die for the people he cares about. During his battle with Pariah Dark, Danny was determined to not let him take over the world and he holds his own while only powered up by 4% of power and he still was able to lock Pariah in the Sarcophagus (Vlad's last moment arrival defeated Pariah). Danny's determination allows him to fight on, even if the odds are on a stake and the chances of winning are almost none. During his fight with Dark Danny, Danny withstands all the attacks Dan lands on him (though injured) to save his family and friends and change the future so Dark Danny would never exist. When Dark Danny stated:"What makes you think you can change my past?" Danny answered:"Because I promise to my family". *'Telepathic Resistance': Danny was able to resist Freakshow's control over him. Experienced Combatant: Although Danny has no formal knowledge of hand-to-hand combat, his powers enable him to execute punches and kick with superhuman force at an opponent and his career as a superhero and ghost hunter has given him plenty of combat experience. Fenton's Weaponry Mastery: Danny often uses his parent's weapons with great expertise and ease, even better than his own parents. Swordsmanship: Danny demonstrates some ability with a sword when fighting Vlad. Multilingual Skill: Danny learns to talk Esperanto with Tucker, in case he meets with Wulf again. Quick Learning Ability: Over the series, we can see how Danny manages to emulate or quickly learn many of the powers his enemies use against him, some of them with incredible ease, sometimes even without training. Danny was able to learn to create a ghost shield after seeing Vlad use one without training beforehand and how to use his ice powers in just one day, with the training of Frostbite. Other powers he learns with hard work, depending on how complex the ability is. One of the powers he struggles the most to learn is the duplication power, which he has tried hard to master ever since he saw Vlad using it. This ability to easily learn by just simply watching, also allowed him to learn Sampson's body language. Expert Pilot: Danny is an considerably skilled pilot, having a long experience with spaceships simulators as well as with his parent's Specter Speeder. Skilled Tactician: Danny is an excellent strategist for a 14 years old kid. He demonstrated the ability to formulate relatively complex plans of actions to infiltrate the inside of Youngblood's pirate ship, with all his schoolmates, to save their parents from Ember and Youngblood. He is also very good at improvisation, since he can see that he can always think of a plan that fit to the changing needs of the situation like he does. Leadership: Despite his unpopularity, Danny has demonstrated to have remarkable skills as a leader. He demonstrated to be a natural leader and can easily command respect and inspire others, like he did when he led his schoolmates to save their parents from Ember and Youngblood, convinced them to make a riot so they can get back the Nasty Burger and get rid of Vlad, but his greatest display of leadership was when he convinced all the ghosts from the ghost zone to save the real world from Disasteroid and thus saving their world. Strong Speaker: He has proven to be very good at speaking in front of large audiences in order to get the respect and their attention to lead them, at least for short periods of time. Former Powers Empathic Weather Control: After Danny's first battle with Vortex, he accidentally gained some of Vortex's power, allowing him to control the weather like Vortex. Although his powers were on a smaller range and seemed to end just outside Amity Park. This caused his emotions to be linked to the weather. This caused great problems, as described by Vlad, "Your anger could cause cyclones, your sadness monsoons." They were later removed in his second fight with Vortex. While he had them, he caused a spike in heat so strong that it set off the sprinklers of the building he was in. He has also shown to be able to make tornadoes, electric storms and massive hurricane winds while angry, a tropical rain while sad and make it sunny while happy. Born 30 August. Similar Heroes *Spider-Man (Marvel) *Casper the Friendly Ghost Gallery Danny Fenton.jpg DannyWedgie .jpg 702766-danny phantom.jpg Danny and Sam.jpg Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Male Heroes Category:Ghosts Category:Nickelodeon Heroes Category:Phasers Category:Possessors Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Super Hero Category:Heroes who can turn Invisible Category:Speedsters Category:Multipliers Category:Cryomancers Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Heroes with Accelerated Healing Category:Teleporters Category:Telekinetics Category:Pyrotic Heroes Category:Unwanted Heroes Category:Trash-Talking Heroes Category:Heroes with precognition Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Good Darkness Category:Force-Field Users Category:In love heroes Category:The Messiah Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Destiny Defiers Category:Exorcists Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Hybrids Category:Victims Category:Atmokinesis Category:Archenemy Category:Time-Travellers Category:Siblings Category:Mentor Category:Sonokinetic Heroes Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Villain's Crush Category:Elastic Heroes Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Reality-Preserver Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Male Damsels Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Rocky Upstart Category:The Chosen One Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Leaders Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Scapegoat Category:Collector of Powers Category:Pure of heart Category:Alter-Ego Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Astronauts Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Heroes with Courage Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Genius Category:Big Good Category:Global Protection Category:Adventurers Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Vigilante Category:Bigger Good Category:Destructive Heroes Category:Pilots Category:Chaotic Good Category:Heroes with Enhanced Senses Category:Electrokinetic Heroes Category:One-Man Army Category:Gadgeteers Category:Rescuers Category:Strong-Willed Heroes Category:Master Combatants Category:Transformed Heroes Category:Strategic Heroes Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Swordsmen Category:Serious Heroes Category:Famous Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Localized Protection Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Martial Artists